User talk:General Carter
Done Haha you are lucky, I just check the wiki before I go sleep (and some news about Fallout). I upload it right now =). Itachou [~talk~] 21:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Here, hope you enjoy it ;): http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/8610/guardianavat.png. Otherwise I really go after the check but thanks to be here =). Good night and see you tomorrow! Itachou [~talk~] 21:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem my friend, just your edit yesterday sounds good so I don't worry, and come when you want, haha I'm not a dictator =). Itachou [~talk~] 09:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Haha you are motivated, it's pretty good ;)! Well I create an urgent page needed - Navigation scheme for the Deus Ex Wiki and I come to you =), shortly! Itachou [~talk~] 10:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here my friend? Sorry for the wait but I have a nice work needed to done for you =). Can you check the format of all Deus Ex characters? Remove for exemple: *"History" and put in this place "Background". *"Trivia" and put in this place "Behind the scenes". Here the category for have all pages -> write "Category:Deus Ex characters" in the search bar. Without read anything (since it's the page contains a lot of spoils so don't read it ^^), take this as an exemple, it's perfect and have all typical categories: Bob Page. Good luck my friend and thanks for all! Itachou [~talk~] 10:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sorry about that, I hope I will not too spoil you. I go eat so as we say in France - bon courage (good courage - more used than good luck in my country) =). Itachou [~talk~] 10:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No no I have it. Sorry in fact I'm in a useless debate with someone (a kind of Lugiatm, a "new" guy in the wiki that never give up even if he has wrong) that destroy my time. Thanks for your help, you save me and my time ;). Yes if you want you can do the same for Deus Ex: Invisible War characters: "Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War characters", Bob Page remains a good exemple! Good luck my friend, and if you want admin right, I can give them to you now =). Itachou [~talk~] 12:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Keep it up ;) Haha a test? No no in fact =). Ncie the task list here, I will add some things from time to time, thanks for you dedication here. The Deus Ex Wiki have a great potential and can really become a great Wiki, the universe is as broad and interesting as Fallout. Yes it's exactly that, another "I'm right and you're wrong", another eating time, and haha in the debate, he link the policies against me, strange right? Sorry for the time but if you want, you can see my debate with a kind of Lugiatm here like I saw you have also saw probably: Talk:Augmentations (DX2). *Yes you are right, some jumbled information for background section, need some reformatting, but not urgent. *I'm not for trivia section, Behind the scenes already includes trivia, even the real trivia, but some information may be need to be remove. *Ho yes, infobox are well, pretty bad and need some works. I wanted to ask Porter for that but I don't know if he would agree, all infobox on The Vault are made by him. Haha Baldur's Gate? Of course, it is in my top 4 of my favorite games of all time with Fallout 1, Deus Ex 1 and Planescape Torment. And the game have some interesting books to read in-game if you want ;). If you need some information, ask =). Yes sounds good really good, you have done a lot of works here since well, not even one day =). I give you the admin right in a moment. Itachou [~talk~] 13:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well after this debate, it's time to return to my home ;). I think play a little Deus Ex: Human Revolution, so I'll be there tonight. I will let some stuff if you want in the task list =). Ho also, congratulation, you are now an admin! Itachou [~talk~] 13:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Before I go just a note about the kind of Lugiatm ->User:2.24.36.214. It's very strange, he made many edits despite he still an anon, I never saw that, usually a person who make many edits have an account and an anon in fact just make one or two within a long period of time, not almost every minutes. You know The Vault also, have you ever seen that there? No right? He is very competent with wiki tools despite it is anon, and he know the template that we use. In fact, it is almost as good as us when it is just an anon, I never see that, except with a new username of Lugiatm or a similar user with the same intention. He start picking a fight with me, an admin, like Lugiatm on The Vault, and use the policies and guidelines against me, using the most compromising sense for reaching his goal. What do you think? Very strange right? Anyway, check his action if you can, the Wiki already has enough work and I don't have time to play. Well I go, see you later my friend ;), I give you some task this evening, you have done some works for now, I don't want to kill you! Itachou [~talk~] 14:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well in fact it's quieter with him now, I think we're more or less come to a compromise and it seems to be the least bad guy that I had made up in my mind. :Haha no problem my friend, the principal is that you have managed to go home quietly, that's what matters most to me =). All right it's works, thanks! Ho also, since you are an admin now, we must have a private conversation with the other admins on something important, so if you could be tomorrow at any time I will get the message ;). Itachou [~talk~] 23:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Admins Hello my friend =)! Hehe you're really nice, it works I will try to find something from time to time. Sorry for my late reply but this the time I make to write my answer since my last edit (the shame I know) ;)! No no in fact I don't think he is Lugiatm but yes it's very strange, his message on my talk page about that: "I've done a lot of work on other wikis, that's how I know a lot about templates and policy. I'm currently just not logged in because I was too lazy to reset my password or hunt down whatever piece of paper it was written on, since I was only planning to make a couple of edits to fix errors in the weapon articles (mainly things like preview stuff that isn't true anymore) and add some notes on the ones I've used extensively." Just a note but I think it's very strange to "too lazy to reset my password or hunt down whatever piece of paper it was written on" despite he create a debate with me that lasts four times longer. In another point, I don't like people never wanting to reach a concensus and wanting to prove that only them have reason and wanting to impose their opinions totally at the end (especially an anon and with not even one day of contribution). Anyway, wait and see about him (lol the 2nd time that day and I'm not an intense user of this famous sentence). Ho also, if a user transgresses the rules but I cannot ban him because I'm personally involved in a debate with him and I don't want to see the same thing happened in The Vault (the creation of a divide between contributors and admin) that could potentially cause harm to the Deus Ex Wiki, can I count on you? The same for you of course, I'm more concern about protecting the admins from any backlash in cases like this, where user can argue there is a personal dispute between the 2 persons involved. Good for DX and DX:IW, you really lucky to have never played there (also BG) as I think games like that will never be created, unfortunately. For Tezzla, yes I sent a message on a staff member of Wikia that I know a little, Tae, also involve in something important here, which I have to talk with other admins. For tactics sections, we keep them for now, Deus Ex have less combat choice than Fallout and then the number of Boss is far superior than this one so I think it fits well on Deus Ex unlike Fallout, but we will see in the future if we remove or no, but I think it is too early and that could slow traffic here. Well I another things for you. Can you check all weapons and items of Deus Ex and if there are any similar image that are not necessary (like Dragon's Tooth Sword (DX), can choose the best to put it in the infobox and removed the other? Of course if the image it's not similar, don't remove it. If in doubt, leave me a message on my talk page my friend, and if you have any questions about anything on Deus Ex,the same =). Itachou [~talk~] 15:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeap, "indefinite" give them perma-ban, can be remove only by another admin =). Thanks, yes because an admin, even if a user transgresses the rules, can't not ban him (in fact it's not recommanded) if he is involved in some story with him, this will give some ammo to create a community conflict and that can create a divide between contributors and admin like I said even if it is unfair for the admin (I think you have saw what Lugiatm able to do against Tagaziel in The Vault just with a debate and not even a ban). :Yes, and I know a little him so I think at least it will give us an answer. :Noted for the task, don't worry just the simple for now, I want you still have time to explore the two games before Deus Ex: Human Revolution ;)! :The images at the sides? What image are you talking about? Itachou [~talk~] 17:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the life is full of surprises that sometimes prevent us from doing what you want =). Well, I think it's really (sadly) impossible to ban someone completely from the Internet, since it belongs to no one in doing so and no one has a particular control. I go eat, I will send you the background image later. See you later my friend ;). Itachou [~talk~] 18:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on the chat ;). Itachou [~talk~] 23:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Walkthroughs Non-lethal means what it means. —Shidou T/ 06:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello my friend ;) Yes in fact, copyrights is the more important things (legal protection). Here the format is that: put the section Licensing before add the template in the page of the file below: For categories, well it's like The Vault: Deus Ex weapon images, Deus Ex character images etc. Just take a look of the navigation scheme and adapt them for image =). Good luck my friend and thanks again! Itachou [~talk~] 13:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC)